User talk:Ch'vyalthan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Tyrion Lannister page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Opark 77 (Talk) 23:38, October 28, 2012 Editing issues Hello maester, Sorry you are having these problems, it sounds really frustrating. I am not a technical expert, just an admin here on this wiki (and a few others). Well done for finding community central; those guys are generally more knowledgeable than me about technical issues. I would also suggest turning off visual editing in , using the source mode editor only might help with load times. I will ask User:XD1 if they have any further suggestions, they are an admin here but also an employee of wikia. I have no problems with you editing as an IP user, registering is entirely optional. It is just easier to remember who is who when they have a name, and as the automated message says it hides your IP address. --Opark 77 (talk) 09:06, October 29, 2012 (UTC) "In the books" You have been making some mistakes with the purpose of the "in the books" section, particularly for Tyrion Lannister: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/index.php?title=Tyrion_Lannister&diff=58351&oldid=58180 The "In the Books" section that you rewrote is almost as long as the main article. It contains entire sections such as this one: :"The most important of the defenses for the city that Tyrion builds is a huge chain that stretches across the whole of Blackwater Rush. The wildfire is loaded onto several small derelict water crafts not one big ship, and wildfire is being catapulted in as well, and most of Joffrey's fleet is in the Blackwater with them when it all goes up (Tyrion explains that the ships would have been lost anyway and, if they hadn't sailed out to meet Stannis' forces, it would have seen to be a trap). Once all of Stannis' fleet had entered, (except for Sallador Saan whose ships had been ordered to stay out in the bay as backup) the chain was raised, this prevented the ships from leaving and the burning ships, pushed up against the chain by the current as they tried to flee the fire, allowed the spread of the fire from one ship to another." This isn't about "Tyrion", it's about the "Battle of the Blackwater". It isn't "wrong", it just fits better on a more relevant article (the "in the Books" section for "Battle of the Blackwater"). Some of the more important cast members (Tyrion, Arya, Cersei, etc.) will eventually have quite long "in the books" sections, 4-5 seasons into this show. But on the Character biographies, they should stick to major differences. The episode guide is for the other differences in the "narrative" taken as a whole. I'll revise the Tyrion Lannister page to show you what I mean... --The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:23, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :Brevity is the soul of wit (Hamlet Act II Scene II). I'm fixing up the "In the books" sections now (I lost power for two days). What you need to keep in mind is this: the "in the books" section on a given article is primarily intended to aid the TV-first fans. Thus they're not supposed to be an exhaustive and comprehensive list of differences between the books and TV series -- that would be handled in the Episode guide. Character articles in particular (and other non-episode articles) are more about...explaining the "significant differences" to a TV-first viewer. The focus in those sections should be on what's different, and even then only on particularly large changes -- for one-shot characters we'd probably give more detail, but with the amount of space needed to cover major characters such as Tyrion, Edmure, etc. we don't really need to go over a blow-by-blow of how their scenes might be slightly re-ordered and condensed in adaptation. Also, for characters, proceed from the general to the specific -- general differences about appearance, personality, and biographical details should go first in the "In the books" section, and only subsequently explain in chronological order what changed as the TV narrative progresses.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:27, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :Your edits on Hodor were good. But this one paragraph here I removed: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Hodor?diff=58460&oldid=58459 You've sort of got to ask, "what does this have to do with Hodor?"--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:52, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Categories I'm afraid I've had to revert many of your recent edits from the past 24 hours. At present we have an "actor" category, which is probably sufficient. We don't have an "adult actor" category, so a "child actor" one is somewhat redundant. More to the point you were adding it to articles such as Bran, and Tommen, who are, of course characters, not actors. Furthermore you added it to characters who have not even been portrayed by any actor, such as Aegon. As for the "magic user" cat, again it seemed somewhat redundant, as Mirri Maz Duur and Thoros already had categories that are relevant to their usage of magic, and Hallyne practices alchemy, which is science, not magic. I hope this helps. Jayden Matthews (talk) 11:48, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, sorry for the late response. I've been a bit recently. And try not to worry to much, you're just going through a learning curve, same as everyone else when they first join. In answer to your questions, I honestly don't think that a "juvenile character" cat is necessary, although you may wish to ask an administrator, such as Opark, who is a really nice guy, and is always very helpful. As for Hallyne, my memory's a bit fuzzy. I recall the conversation between him and Tyrion in the second book where he explains about the surge in production, but was this the case on the show? Remember that this wiki is devoted to the screen adaptation, with the differences being noted in separate sections. And yes, I did mean the Lord of Light cat, but now I think on it perhaps a "magic practitioner" cat would serve as a useful hub for all such characters, but like I said you should ask an admin to be sure. Also just for future reference, when starting a new topic on a talk-page you should add a new section headline to separate your topic from the ones above. Finally, I want you to know that although I'm not an admin I'm always happy to help with any problems you experience, or to answer any queries. Kind regards. Jayden Matthews (talk) 11:06, November 9, 2012 (UTC) As Jayden has already pointed out, "child actor" is a redundant category, and you were adding it to the Character pages, not "Actor" pages.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:51, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hello, Welcome! Hi, Ch'vylthan, and thank you for the warm welcome. :) I, too, haven't been around here long enough to be an expert (lol, I only joined yesterday), but I'll get the swing of things. Anyways, as you suggested, I'll go hit up The Dragon Demands or one of the admins with a message regarding Tyrion's page - assuming nobody replies to my message on his article's talk page. Savannah Star 16:32, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Magic We can't really use a category for "magic users" because of how magic works in the A Song of Ice and Fire series: George R.R. Martin has made it a point that magic in the story isn't just "fantasy science", i.e. technical knowledge with complex rules, but which theoretically anyone with a playbook can master like a skill. It's much more like magic in The Lord of the Rings: magic is incomprehensible by rational rules, that's what makes it "magic". To a degree, you can *sort of* manipulate magical elements within the world, but Martin has pointed out that even people who THINK they know what they're doing with Magic -- Melisandre, the Alchemists, the Targaryens, etc. -- are really "screwing around with powers beyond their comprehension" -- and yes, they're often able to achieve certain desired effects, but they never truly master it. -- More to the point, as a result of this....it isn't "Dungeons and Dragons" where there's an actual character-class of "Spellcasters"....nor even like Star Wars, in which certain people are "Jedi/Sith" or not. People can use magical objects or incantations within the A Song of Ice and Fire series without quite realizing it. Melisandre claims to have magical powers, but there are also other things that come up in the books in such a way that such a category really doesn't make sense. Is Frodo Baggins a "magic user" because he uses a magical invisibility ring? Etc. etc. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:12, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Book spoilers Do not add information from A Storm of Swords or later books, these are also spoilers. And be careful with your writing, you are making several spelling mistakes.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 17:40, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Iron Throne room Hey Grand Maester! Just for future reference "see also" sections should go at the bottom of the page, not the top, and should be headlined. Also if an administrator puts an article forth for deletion it's not generally acceptable to just remove the tag without discussion. If you think the article should stay (which I agree with, by the way) you should make a case for it on the talk page. Cheers. The Knight of the Flowers (talk) 16:20, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :It's not a problem, and you're right about Sesion 3, it's gibberish! Hopefully an admin will dispose of it soon. Also, remember to sign all your talk-page posts, and to start topics with a new section headline. Thanks. The Knight of the Flowers (talk) 17:04, December 3, 2012 (UTC) The article has been rewritten, cleaned up and moved.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 03:54, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Doreah This is the edit you made to Doreah two weeks ago: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Doreah?diff=59266&oldid=58341 I was busy with Hurricane Sandy and mid-terms so I wasn't able to respond to this. The image you added has been up on there for over two weeks. You added in an image the width of the entire text space for this wiki. You have no idea how to use image files. That, in and of itself, is no big fault: what shocks me is that you didn't have the courtesy to remove an image that distorted a wiki page so drastically. What part of your mental wiring decided that it was alright as it was? This is an embarrassment.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:20, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :I've noticed that in the past two days you've got right on editing other pages, but ignoring this direct criticism, making no attempt to explain or simply revert it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:53, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry about not correcting the Doreah picture earlier. I was under the impression that you had already done it. When the picture is at the bottom of the article in gallery, you don't have to put in the "thumb" notation. I didn't realize that it worked differently for the note section. When I mess up putting a picture in, it changes the width of the article, that didn't happen when the too large picture was in the note section, so i didnt realize it was wrong. I have changed it.Ch'vyalthan (talk) 03:04, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :::No, you only changed it because I pointed out your mistake. As you've admitted, you'd have just left it like that, as you already did for two weeks: yet more damage left in your wake. Do you even notice these corrections everyone else is making?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:07, December 9, 2012 (UTC) "In the books" Hey, Ch'vyalthan. Just a quick reminder about the "in the books" sections... they really are supposed to contain the absolute bear minimum, and not go into too much detail. All that "he said she said, to which he replied" stuff just isn't necessary. Thanks for understanding. The Knight of the Flowers (talk) 11:59, December 9, 2012 (UTC) "Show preview" Hi there. If I can make a quick suggestion? You might like to use the "show preview" button when editing. This allows you to see what your changes will look like without actually altering the article so that you can correct any mistakes before hitting publish. I say this because some of your recent changes have been somewhat nonsensical. On Lancel's page, for example "She reading letter" and "He ask if it all exciting". Also, you're still going into too much detail in regards to the "in the books" sections. The stuff about House Redwyne not declaring for Renly, and Horror and Slobber being held captive by Joffrey. As these events didn't/haven't played out in the show it would be considered a spoiler (albeit a minor one) for those who haven't read the books. Thanks for listening. The Knight of the Flowers (talk) 11:44, December 10, 2012 (UTC) The Complete Guide to Westeros "I've started working on the Complete Guide of Westeros. There it's easy, you just write down every single word." No...no, you blatantly don't just write down every word. Yikes. It was an utter mistake to just write down transcripts. Your edits have been reverted.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:15, December 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Wordage Well, I know it's not always easy to "put it into words", as you said, but that is somewhat the whole point of this. That is, to say creative, original writing, and not copying things down verbatim. Something you might find useful is using a word document, and spending a decent amount of time writing down what you want to say and making sure it's grammatically correct before transferring it to the wiki. The Knight of the Flowers (talk) 14:13, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Is English your primary language? The Knight of the Flowers' point in the above post, about "nonsensical" additions you've made to many pages (such as the example from "Lancel Lannister"), raises a point I've been meaning to ask for a while: is English your primary language? Because User:Martell self-admittedly doesn't speak English as his primary language, and he doesn't make any of the pervasive grammar errors you have made.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:09, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :Perhaps nonsensical was a tad harsh, considering that I understood the gist of what you were trying to say. "grammatically incorrect" would be fairer. The Knight of the Flowers (talk) 16:57, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :Answer the question.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:54, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure the reason he's not answering most of your posts on his talk page is because you're being kind of rude, The Dragon Demands. In my opinion. Yes, he's making errors. Yes, you should point them out. But the way you choose to address them is overly hostile and rude. Draevan13 (talk) 04:15, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Describe what is wrong with this edit This is an edit you made to the page on "Lancel Lannister" only three days ago. Click the link here to see the red lettering highlighting your change http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Lancel_Lannister?diff=61137&oldid=61074 Old version: :"While Jaime is gone, Lancel is seen being sexually intimate with his cousin Cersei. He asks her a series of questions including wondering if war is exciting. Cersei is irritated and tells him to get back into bed." Your version: :"Lancel is seen being sexually intimate with his cousin Cersei. She is reading letter, Lancel asks her if it is about the war, and tells her that it all exciting. He asks what "our next move is." Cersei is irritated and tells him to stop talking and get back into bed." Describe, in your own words, what the grammatical errors that you made in this edit are. This is not a rhetorical question.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:54, December 12, 2012 (UTC)